Electrowetting display devices are known. In an example of a known electrowetting display device, a first and a second fluid, immiscible with each other, are confined between a first support plate and a second support plate. The first fluid is confined in picture elements, for example pixels, of such a device by walls.
Deformation of the first and second support plates relative to each other may cause unwanted effects. For example, pressure exerted on the second support plate, for example by a finger, may cause the second support plate to move towards the first support plate. If the distance between the support plates becomes small enough, the first fluid may adhere to the second support plate. This may be referred to as a “lowered ceiling effect”. If a pressure pulse is exerted on the second support plate, a shock wave may be created, which may cause the first fluid to flow over a picture element wall. This may be referred to as a “tsunami effect”.
It is desirable to improve a robustness of an electrowetting display device against deformation.